


One Plain Cheese

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Bill introduces Fleur to pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'pizza' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Bill stared at the witch in front of him as if she were speaking a foreign language. Which, with her, was always a possibility, but wasn’t actually the case this time.

When he was finally able to speak, Bill said “What do you mean you’ve never eaten pizza?”

“It is so full of calories and grease” said Fleur, wrinkling her nose.

“I know” said Bill. “That’s why it tastes so good.”

Fleur shrugged her shoulders. “If you say so” she said.

“I do say so” said Bill. “I’ll tell you what: you come over to my flat tonight and we’ll have proper Muggle pizza.”

Fleur smiled at the idea of spending the evening with Bill. “Okay” she said. “But I am telling you, the pizza will go straight to my hips.”

“That’s okay” said Bill. “I’ll still like you.”

Fleur laughed and swatted Bill on the arm playfully.

That night, Fleur Apparated outside Bill’s London flat around 7 and knocked on the door. After a moment, Bill let her inside.

Giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips, Bill said “You look beautiful.”

Fleur smiled. She was dressed very casually, in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Well, if we’re going to be eating Muggle pizza, I figured I’d better dress like a Muggle” she said. At least, this was what she thought most Muggles her age dressed like.

“You’re right on time” said Bill. “The pizza just got here a minute ago. It’s still nice and hot.” Not that Bill minded cold pizza, but he doubted Fleur would enjoy it.

“What kind did you get?” Fleur asked. She knew Muggles liked to put all sorts of strange things on their pizza, from pineapple to anchovies.

“One plain cheese” said Bill. “I figured it was best to start with the basics.”

Fleur nodded her head. “That is true” she said.

The pizza was resting on the coffee table, next to a couple plates and two bottles of butterbeer. Bill put a piece of pizza on each of the plates and handed one to Fleur.

Fleur could feel Bill’s eyes on her as she took her first small bite of pizza. It was warm, gooey, and greasy.

“Well?” Bill said when Fleur had finished swallowing. “What do you think of it?”

“I love it!” Fleur said with a smile. “It’s delicious.” She took another, much larger bite.

Bill laughed, then began eating his own slice of pizza.

As the couple ate, they talked. They talked about their work at Gringotts and about their families. They avoided talking about the war that seemed inevitable.

When the pizza and butterbeer were both long gone, Fleur found herself yawning.

“Tired?” Bill asked her.

“A little” said Fleur. “Actually, I should probably be going home now.”

Bill looked at the clock on the wall. “It is pretty late” he said.

Fleur stood up. As she did, she said “I had a great time tonight, Bill.”

“I’m glad” Bill said.

Fleur kissed Bill goodnight, then Disapparated from his flat.


End file.
